


Партнеры

by Drakonyashka



Category: Saga (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для WTF Saga 2018. Бета:  volhinskamorda,  Altra Realta





	Партнеры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Partners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098515) by [kay_obsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive). 



— Сначала избавься от этой твари, — сказали они. — Никому не нужен Фрилансер, который не может лгать.

Но всего лишь надо перехватить несколько громких убийств у их лучших людей, и скоро они будут едва ли не умолять его заключить контракт и позволить назвать ему имя. Ни одному Фрилансеру, который стоит запрашиваемых за свою работу денег, нет необходимости полагаться на нечестность, ему доступно множество других инструментов.

Лживая Кошка была больше преимуществом, чем недостатком. Теперь она часть репутации Воли, намного большая, чем что-то еще. Он берет ее на переговоры и обсуждение финансовых вопросов, и очень скоро «Человек, который не может лгать» превращается в «Человека, которого невозможно одурачить». Даже если не обращать внимания на ее необычную способность, хищный монстр весом в сто пятьдесят фунтов, прикрывающий спину, никогда не помешает в драке. Он будет первым, кто признал, что у таланта Лживой Кошки есть недостатки (например, почти постоянное шипящее «ложь» во время его опрометчивого романа с Охотой и непривычная тишина после их разрыва, когда он глупо напивался и жалко бормотал, что все еще любит ее), но он знал, что не сможет работать и быть самим собой без нее.

Последний отчет профсоюза показал, что у шестидесяти трех процентов Фрилансеров были легально зарегистрированные партнеры, как Лживая Кошка, а у большинства остальных были менее официальные отношения. Но существовали причины, из-за которых некоторые Фрилансеры все еще работали в одиночку.

— Иногда ты как заноза в заднице, — сказал он ей когда-то давно, когда был куда более сентиментальным человеком, — но мы так много уже пережили вместе, что я не позволю чему-то нас разлучить.

Лживая Кошка довольно замурлыкала и промолчала.


End file.
